The charging system of the communication network can be generally divided into two parts of the charging front end and the charging back end. The charging front end usually runs on the service processor of the communication network, such as the Mobile Switching Center (MSC), the Short Message Service Center (SMSC), and the Mobile Local Switch (MLS), etc. The charging back end usually runs on the charging server. The charging front end generates all kinds of call detail record messages for all kinds of services (including calling, sending short messages, and data services, etc.), and then transmits them to the charging back end through the network. The charging back end performs all kinds of processing on the call detail records, and generates all kinds of specific formats of call detail record files at last. The settlement platform and accounting system of operators can perform charging and statistics of the corresponding service after obtaining these processed call detail records.
Due to the particularity of the charging system relating to the most direct benefits of operators and networks, it is requested that the charging system of the communication network should have higher reliability, which reflects in that: the call detail record can not be lost in the transmission process, the call detail record can not introduce errors in the transmission process, the call detail record can not be lost in the situation that the charging server is full load when the traffic is large, and the call detail record can not be lost in the situation of the transmission network fault.
At present, along with the continuous increase of the communication traffic, the higher requirement is presented for the charging system of each communication service. The increasing traffic requests that the charging server can process more call detail records rapidly in unit time, or else, the call detail records that transmitted by the service processor will be lost. Although the continuous increase of the traffic can be satisfied to a certain extent by changing the charging server with the higher performance, the distribution of the communication network traffic in time is extremely not uniform. The traffic at daytime is a plurality of times that at nighttime, the traffic at festivals and holidays is a plurality of times that on weekdays, and especially the traffic of short massages will achieve a peak value of the whole year during the spring festival. If the peak value traffic is blindly satisfied by changing the charging server, it will cause the increase of the construction cost and operation cost of operators, and finally it will damage the benefits of network users. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a technique for processing call detail record transmission which can adapt to the characteristics of the communication network charging system.